The Newlywed Adventures of Edward & Bella
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Just a little something to follow the fun of Edward and Bella on their honeymoon to Hawaii. AU/AH people! Canon pairing but that's where book similarity ends.
1. Feeling Good

**AN: Here's a new story. It's not going to be very long. Apparently I can't just be happy with having one story going. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this. This is mainly just the many many sexual exploits of Edward and Bella on their honeymoon. Obviously it's AH/AU. Let me know what you guys think. Feedback is key people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Feeling Good_

He opened the door just before dawn, thankful to be home and equBella exhausted. Dropping his bags in the foyer, he took the stairs two at a time, pulling his shirt over his head as he reached the top before stopping to remove his shoes.

Stopping just outside of the door, he unzipped he jeans and dropped them to the floor then quietly opened the bedroom door, sneaking inside without a sound.

He stopped and watched her sleeping for a moment, the early morning rays just beginning to filter through the blinds, bringing out the red-highlights in her chocolaty hair.

She moaned softly and rolled over, burrowing deeper into the covers as he held his breath hoping Bela and Lugo, their cats, didn't wake her as they hissed and jumped off the bed, angry that her movement had interrupted their sleep.

Hurriedly pushing his boxer briefs down his legs, he slid in behind her, gently pushing her hair away from her neck before dipping his head down to scatter kisses along her flawless skin.

He slipped his hand over her hip, rubbing it down the smooth expanse of her leg as he stretched her arms over her head and rolled back against him.

"Mmm… hey baby," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled his face down to hers to brush her lips against his. "When'd you get home?"

"About five minutes ago," he replied softly. "I missed you, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled as he threw his leg over hers and readjusted them both so that he was firmly situated between her legs. "I missed you too, Mr. Cullen. No more flying off to Chicago without me, you understand?"

"Absolutely," he smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, letting the stubble that scattered his chin graze against her exposed flesh. "You're wearing too many clothes."

She rolled her eyes as he slid the straps to her camisole down her arms and pushed the top down to bunch at her waist before eagerly taking her breast in his hands, teasing the center with his thumb until it begged him to take it into his mouth.

He did so eagerly, licking, biting and sucking at the tight little nub before moving to the other, lavishing it with the same attention.

"Edward," she moaned as he began to trail kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel on his trek lower.

Edward pushed the covers off of them then rose to his knees. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, urging her to lift her hips as he pulled them down her long legs and tossed them aside.

He settled on the bed, resting low as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs, knowing the moment he touched her she'd be bucking against him.

She squirmed against him as he sprinkled kisses along the inside of her thigh, trying not to laugh as his stubble tickled her sensitive skin.

"Bella…could you calm down please," he demanded mockingly as turned the attention to her other leg.

"It tickles…"

Edward straightened and gazed up at her through heavily lidded eyes, keeping eye contact as he lowered his head and swept his tongue against her center, curling the tip just enough to make her crazy. "What about that?"

She shook her head and moved a little further down the bed, wanting him closer.

"Bella! Honey! Are you here?!"

"Shit shit shit!" Bella hissed as she pushed Edward off of her and tried to resituate her camisole and find her panties. "Edward wear did you throw them?"

He just shrugged and pulled the blankets back over himself, hiding under the heavy canopy of down.

"Ugh…" she groaned, grabbing a clean pair of underwear out of the drawer then got her robe from behind the door and slipped it on just as the bedroom door opened.

"There you are honey…"

"Mom! What are you doing here?!"


	2. The More I See You

**AN: I know my short chapters are going to frustrate you but just put yourself in Edward and Bella's position and be happy thats not you. Talk about frustration. Enjoy! Chapters will get longer as we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_**The More I See You**_

Edward looked over at his wife as the limo drove them to the airport. They'd been denied all of their honeymoon splendor as he'd flown to Chicago the moment they left the reception so he decided that she deserved to have her limo, at least.

"I can't believe your mother walked in on us," he sighed, shaking his head as he reached his hand over to take hers, gazing down in wonder at the thick platinum band that circled his finger. "We've been married three days and still haven't had the chance to consummate the marriage. I'm horny as hell, Bells. Not to mention two months of no sex before."

She giggled as she reached out, placing a palm against his cheek. "I know baby. And though I'm just as pissed as you that she interrupted, she didn't think you'd be back as early as you were. I didn't expect you that early."

"But it was barely 7! What the hell? Why was she up that early?"

"Shopping."

"Figures. I'm horny."

"As soon as we get to Hawaii, it's you and me, naked for seven days. Will that work for you?"

Edward pursed his lips. "Why do we have to wait until we get to Hawaii? Let's start now."

He released her hand and slipped his arm behind her, pulling her against him.

"Edward, we're not gonna have time for this," she whimpered as he slid his hand up her smooth creamy thigh barely grazing beneath the edge of her pink floral skirt.

"Sure we will…" he pressed a kiss to her neck and released her long enough to unzip his khaki pants, quickly freeing himself. "See I'm all ready."

Bella rolled her eyes but not before taking a long, gracious look at his fully erect cock. He was definitely ready. "Oh what the hell…" she muttered and reached under her skirt just as quickly to divest herself of the slight excuse for underwear.

She rose to her knees and threw her leg over him so that she straddled his lap feeling moisture flood her center at the desire that lit her husband's eyes.

He reached down and took his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as she lowered herself, brushing her center over his tip until he was poised at her entrance. She slowly settled onto him, letting only his head enter her before rising off of him.

"I'm not in the mood to be teased Isabella," he growled, letting her know just how determined he was by using her full first name. Something he rarely did.

"Oh fine," she huffed as she impaled herself on his hardness.

"Oh fuck…" they moaned.

After being celibate for the two months prior to the wedding they'd eagerly looked forward to getting past the formalities of getting married and getting on with this part. Unfortunately, it had been held up because of his work.

She started to rise but he held her still, his hand firmly planted on her hips.

"Not yet baby. Just let me enjoy this for a minute." He raised his arms, sliding them around her waist and up her back to pull her upper body fully against his. "You sure have tightened up over the last few months."

She smirked and tightened her body even more around him, eliciting a raw growl. "Like that?"

Bella lowered her head, darting her tongue in and out of Edward's mouth as she slowly began to ride his length.

His head fell back and his eyes closed as he pumped his body into hers, feeling his release coming closer, yet again to be interrupted by a knocking at the window.

"UGH! FUCK!" he bit out and glanced out of the window to see that they'd arrived at the airport.

"Told you," Bella sang as she rose off of him and fell back into the seat next to him, finding some tissue on the bar to clean them up with as Edward cracked the window slightly to let the driver know it'd be just a moment.

He quickly looked down when he felt her wiping him clean, but grabbed her wrist. "If you don't stop that, we're not gonna get on this plane."

She stuck her tongue out and shrugged. "Suit yourself," she murmured crawling over him as he tucked himself back into his pants and she opened the door and stepped out, making sure to bend over and check her shoe as soon as she stepped out, giving Edward a glorious view of her bare backside.

"Woman you're gonna kill me," he groaned as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.


	3. How Sweet It Is

__

**AN: This chapter is twice as long as the last two so I hope you enjoy it. Keep up with the feedback. Remember feedback makes me write which in turn gets you updates. And for all of you readers that have been to Hawaii or live there... I've never been, I have no clue what I'm talking about. There's only so much research that can be done online and from a book so if something is way off, just excuse me. Grin and bear it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

How Sweet It Is

Bella slowly looked around the first class cabin then at her watch. After flying from Seattle to Salt Lake City with a two hour layover for a connecting flight, they were finally on their way to Honolulu.

As the sky darkened outside, the lights in the cabin gradually started to turn out. Thankful that they were on a back row, she leaned her seat back a bit to relax pulling the blanket that Edward covered himself with into her lap for a little more warmth.

She watched as he yawned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he shifted in his seat to get a little more comfortable.

Tugging her bottom lip into her mouth, she slid her arm over the armrest and planted her hand firmly on his lap.

Edward opened his eye and glared at her. "What are you doin?"

She just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. "Just getting comfortable."

He slowly pulled his gaze away and closed his eyes again, only to stiffen when her hand brushed over his crotch. "Don't."

"Aww, baby. Come on," she whispered. "Everyone else is asleep. You're under the blanket, no one will see."

Taking her wrist in his hand, he lifted her arm and dropped it back on her own lap then leaned over, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "I haven't cum in two months, three days and who the hell knows how many hours. When it happens, its going to be loud and there's gonna be a hell of a lot of it so you're not gonna get me off while we're sitting in first class on a flight to Hawaii."

She poked out her bottom lip.

"Don't do that either. I'm so freaking worked up from the ride to the airport earlier, I haven't been able to sit comfortably for hours."

"Fine," she huffed. "I don't see why your dad wouldn't let us use the plane today. He was supposed to let us use it for the honeymoon."

"Well, I'm sorry, I had to leave that day and he's still in Chicago working on something so he's got the plane. Now just go to sleep alright, then as soon as we get to Hawaii, we'll take care of this frustration and if one more person interrupts it, I will kill them."

Bella giggled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, urging him to open his lips to her, which he eagerly did, allowing her to thrust her tongue inside.

"Okay," he hissed. "Stop. Behave."

"Party pooper."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure we have Carlisle's plane on the way home then we'll both be properly inducted into the Mile High Club."

"Promise?"

"Well, hell yeah."

* * *

Edward pulled their rental car into the drive of the house they'd rented for the week, not bothering with their bags as he and Bella rushed through the front door, locking it behind them to prevent interruption.

The moment the door was closed, she was pinned against it as Edward pressed his body into hers, making sure she felt how much he wanted her as he slipped his hands beneath her skirt.

He slipped his fingers over her wet folds, groaning in frustration as they slipped inside of her heat. "God I've got to have you right now," he growled.

She braced herself on his shoulders as he lifted her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist for added support. "Any day now…" she sang impatiently as he reached between them to free his erection.

"Oh shut up…"

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she brushed her clit over the wet tip of his cock then sank down, letting him fill her.

Her eyes closed as he entered and began thrusting into her, bracing her back against the door as his hands gripped her hips. "You feel so fucking good," Edward moaned as she clawed at his shirt, trying to get it off of him.

Finally succeeding in removing the shirt, though completely destroying it for future use, Bella ran her hands across Edward's chest, teasing his nipples with her nails before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him against her.

Edward's eyes locked with hers momentarily as he ground his body against her just before he leaned up to nip lightly at her exposed neck, pushing the strap of her tank out of the way. His tongue curled behind his teeth as he gazed at her lush breast, its tightened peak straining against then sheer lace of her bra.

Bella watched him through lowered lids, waiting for him to take her nipple into his mouth but quickly grew tired of waiting and put her hand on the back of his head, forcing his mouth to her breast.

He rolled his tongue around the taut bud, sucking it into his mouth as he took her other breast in his hand, roughly kneading it in his palm.

His tongue darted against her skin, matching the rhythm of his cock as he thrust into her, both of them nearing release as their pace slowed both wanting to hold off for the other.

"I'm so close, Bella…" Edward breathed against her neck as he reached between them, gentle rolling her throbbing clit between his fingers, urging her closer. "Please baby."

She closed her eyes and thrust against him as his fingers assaulted her center. Her body tightened around him as he pushed her just over the edge before losing his control.

A primal roar escaped him as he pounded into her, emptying his seed deep inside of her as her juices surrounded his cock. "FUCK BELLA!! UGH!!"

"God," she panted, lying against the door exhausted, knowing there was no way she'd be able to stand when Edward put her down. She didn't know how long he'd be able to hold her up.

That had taken a lot out of both of them. Two months of frustration just released, but definitely worth it.

"Bed?" Edward asked against her neck, trying his best to speak between gasps for air.

"Bed."

He slid his arms around her waist and carried her towards the bedroom, though he had to open every other door down the hallway until he found it.

Gently he placed her on the bed then crawled up next to her, pulling her back against him. "Yes…" he chuckled. "Finally, no interruptions."

Bella just laughed. "How bout you rest for a minute, then go get our stuff out of the car?"

"Me?! What about you?"

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispered seductively, running the tip of her finger against his flaccid cock, watching with amusement as it grew at her touch.

"You're evil."

"You love me."

"Yeah well. Guess we all have our faults," he brushed a kiss against her lips. "Rest."


	4. Fever

_**AN: Here's another long one, at least for me. Enjoy guys! Hook 'em Horns!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Fever_

Bella Cullen watched her husband sleep, wasting a perfectly good day. It was inching up on lunch time and Edward had yet to stir.

The sun was high in the Hawaii sky and a soft breeze blew in off of the ocean making it perfectly comfortable outside.

She didn't want to be a bitch but it was their honeymoon and he didn't need to spend it all in bed. Unless she was with him and they were both naked, going at it like bunnies of course.

Deciding she'd let him wake on his own, by way of being really loud so he had to get up, she opened her suitcase and started opening drawers, putting her clothes in on one side of the dresser before doing the same to his. She made sure to slam each drawer upon closing it.

"Mmm…" she heard from behind her, glancing around to see Edward bury his head beneath her pillow.

With a sigh, she pushed her shorts down and pulled her top over her head then dug around in the drawer that she'd put her swimsuits in and pulled out a very tiny bikini. One Edward had never seen her in and her sister-in-law Alice had purchases for her specifically for their honeymoon.

She stepped into the bottoms, tying them loosely on her hips before doing the same to the top then she slammed the drawer as hard as she could and sauntered out of the room with a smirk on her face.

She'd seen Edward's reflection in the mirror as she'd walked away. He was up now.

Bella slid the patio door open and stepped out onto the back deck happy to see they had a private pool, discretely hidden behind an array of wild orchids and palm trees.

Dropping her towel onto a nearby chair, she tossed her flip-flops aside and with three long, graceful strides, dove into the pool.

Edward watched from the door as she swam the length of the pool and back then lifted herself out of the pool.

She caught his gaze and he felt heat rise to his face as he slowly let his gaze roam down her body. The scant of white fabric, scattered with chili peppers barely managed to restrain her breasts as she leaned down to lay on her chair and the bottoms barely hid the dark strip of hair at the apex of her thighs.

He stepped out of his boxers and ran past her to dive in as she lay back, closing her eyes against the bright sun.

The water splashed up on her unexpectedly and she yelped in surprise as she pushed up on her elbows to see him swimming back and forth in the clear water. "Are you naked in there?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't know, guess you need to come in and see."

With a smug smile, he pushed off from the side of the pool, floating on his back.

Bella stood at the edge of the pool, her eyes fixed on chest as the water rushed over his body. "You're a tease," she pouted as she sat on the edge of the pool.

He swam towards her, chuckling. "I'm a tease?" he questioned doubtfully, as he reached up and flicked a finger over the hardened peak of her nipple that strained against the thin white fabric. "You're the tease."

Edward let his hand trail between her breasts, down the smooth expanse of her stomach before dropping at her hips to casually tug at the strings that held her bottoms in place. "Oops…"

She rolled her eyes at him and stood, letting them fall to the ground as she reached behind her back to untie the top then dove over Edward into the pool.

He swam after her, catching her as she surfaced at the far end of the pool. "What was with all that slamming this morning?" he moaned as he pinned her against the cool tiles.

"You were wasting my honeymoon," she pouted, poking her bottom lip out at him as he leaned forward to tug it into his mouth, biting and nipping at her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm still a little jetlagged," he purred as he kissed along her collarbone. "I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will," she bit back, holding the edge of the pool as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "And I know just how you can do it."

She pushed away from the wall and turned them around, pulling him along as she swam towards the shallow end of the pool.

Once there, Edward rose to his full height, watching with interest as Bella crawled seductively up the stairs, the gently sway of her hips mesmerizing him as she showed him an uninhibited view of her bare backside as well as the part of her he so eagerly wanted to taste.

When she reached the deck, she propped her feet on the first stair and spread her legs wide, motioning with her finger for him to come closer.

He approached slowly, his hardened cock making it difficult to walk.

"On your knees, Eddie," she mewled, as he settled on his knees a few stairs down. She reached forward to brush her hand over his cheek before sliding it around to grasp the back of his head, pulling him forward.

Without much encouragement, he dove forward, bypassing the foreplay as he anxiously swept the fullness of his tongue over her swollen clit.

"Oh shit," Bella cried out as her body began to buck against him immediately. She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth pulling at it in frustration as he continued his assault.

He flicked the tip of his tongue just barely over her center as he eased two fingers inside of her, curling them up to brush her g-spot as he continued to thrust them inside of her.

Edward sucked and bit at her clit, bringing her to the edge again and again then easing away from her making her more and more anxious.

"Edward," she growled between clenched teeth as he pulled away from her for the third time. "If you don't get me off this next time I'll make your life hell for the next week…"

His eyes never left hers as he thrust his tongue inside of her, chuckling at the look on her face, one that told him she was about to explode. Replacing his tongue with two fingers, he latched onto the swollen nub at the apex of her thighs and sucked it.

Bella's body jerked repeatedly as she came, her body squeezing his fingers as they continued to thrust inside of her and she held his head close as he suckled her. "Holy shit…" she moaned as she fell back in exhaustion. "Wow…"

Edward managed to stand, his knees weak and aching from the position he'd been in. He hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her towards him, brushing the tip of his cock against her wet folds before fully sheathing himself inside of her.

He watched the emotions play over her face as she neared her second orgasm then shifted his gaze, watching as he thrust inside of her, the pure animalistic actions driving him wild.

He pumped into her, harder and faster with each stroke. Feeling her tighten around him just enough to pull him over the edge, he pulled out of her, stroking himself to release as he shot his load over the smooth expanse of her stomach and chest. "Fuck…"

"Edward," Bella whined as she looked at the sticky mess covering her body. "I hate when you do that without telling me."

He just laughed and leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers before sweeping his tongue inside of her mouth and pulling away. "You look hot covered in my cum."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Yup… but I'm a happy dork with a hot wife covered in my…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him before he said anything really stupid. "Shut up."

"Alright, let's get inside before we burn," he said hurriedly, stepping out of the pool to lift her in his arms and carry her inside.

"Shower," she stated, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Shower."


	5. Moondance

**_AN: Sorry there was no update yesterday, I left my drive at home and therefore it didn't happen. Hope you enjoy this update! Please keep the feedback coming. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

_Moondance_

Edward held Bella's hand as he led her through the tables at House Without A Key as the sunset against the backdrop of Waikiki Beach.

He held out her chair for her while they listened to the Aloha Serenaders as they ordered a few drinks, taking time to enjoy the atmosphere.

"This is gorgeous Edward," she said softly, leaning across the table to press her lips to his as a gentle breeze blew through the old kiawe tree that sheltered the patio.

He just smiled in return and held her hand in his as they watched the woman that danced on the small risen stage. "You're gonna learn how to do that before we go home right?" he whispered. "Hula dancing's hot. All that hip movement."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Would you behave long enough for us to get something to eat? After that, we'll see what happens."

Once they had eaten and the sun was firmly set beyond the horizon, Edward led her down to the beach. She took off her sandals and waited while he slipped off his shoes and rolled up his khaki pants to just below his knees then they walked slowly towards the shoreline.

"You know that dress is really sexy…" he murmured in her ear as he pulled her body back against him, pressing his arousal into her backside. "You wearin anything under there?"

Bella smirked and took his hand in hers, placing it on her thigh. "Why don't you check? I don't remember."

He chuckled, the vibrations shooting through her body as his touch moved higher and higher until his fingers found the juncture of her thighs. "What have we here?"

She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as he brushed his palm over the bare skin that met him. "Edward…" she whispered breathlessly as his other hand slipped inside the drooping neckline, cupping one full breast in his hand. "Someone's gonna see…"

Edward bit at the back of her neck. "I don't really give a shit," he growled as he delved a finger inside of her, slipping in and out of her moist center.

"Okay…" she replied dismissively, knowing she couldn't walk away from this right now if she wanted to. He had turned her legs to jelly and to even attempt to move would only result in her face down in the sand. "You have too many clothes on."

"Don't worry bout me sweetheart."

Her head fell back on his shoulders as he continued his sensual assault on her body, the waves lapping over their feet as they sunk deeper and deeper into the soft sand.

The soft music from the restaurant flowed quietly around them, lulling them into the hypnotic rhythms of the culture. Her body slowly moved in time with the pace of his ministrations as well as the music, it was absolutely the most erotic moment of her life and it was out for everyone to see.

Edward nuzzled his cheek against hers, the slight stubble on his face creating a gentle friction that sent shocks through her already highly sensitized body. "I want you to cum for me, Bells… I want to feel your body tighten around my fingers," he whispered in a low husky voice laden with passion.

Her knees grew weak as the words fell from his mouth and he tightened his hold as he continuously pumped his fingers into her body.

"Come on baby. Imagine my cock thrusting in and out of you while the waves rush over us. I love being inside of you baby. You feel so fucking tight and sweet…"

"Oh fuck…" she bit out through clenched teeth as his words and movement finally pushed her over the edge and she flooded his fingers with her juices, repeatedly tightening around his fingers as she rode out the sensations.

Bella's head lolled to the side and she watched under heavy lids as he brought his fingers to his mouth, thoroughly cleaning her sweetness from his fingers before lowering his mouth to hers and thrusting his tongue inside of hers.

She turned towards him, sliding her arms around his waist to hold him against her as he cradled her face in his hand, eagerly plundering her mouth, leaving no crevice untouched. "Let's go back… I want to get you naked and take advantage of you."

"You know we have a private beach…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What's with the talking?! Take me home so I can fuck you silly!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make it back to the house, or get undressed and find themselves rolling carelessly on the sands of the beach. They were a good distance from any other houses though there were a few others in site.

Edward rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him as she gently pumped his cock to full hardness and kissed her way down his body.

She nipped and bit as his nipples, licking around the darkened surrounding before sucking them into her mouth and moving on to the other. Her hands stroked his thighs and she soon found herself on her knees at his side.

She swept her tongue over the tip of his hardness, latching her lips on to suck him, taking no more than his tip into her mouth. Using her teeth as a barrier to keep him from thrusting further, she ran her fingernail along the underside of his cock and bit back a laugh when he thrust up forcefully.

"Quit playing around and suck me," Edward growled, digging his hands into her hair, trying to force her to take him into her mouth.

Bella carefully nipped at the tip of his cock and he quickly withdrew his hand and popped her sharply on the ass for her actions.

"Damnit woman, behave," he laughed and slipped his hand between her legs, taking a moment to torture her just the same.

She pushed back against his hand, moaning as he opened her mouth and slid down over his length, making sure to tease him with her tongue as she did so.

He continued to tease her until she finally lifted her head and moved up his body. She threw her leg across his body and straddled him, facing away to lean over and take his cock back into her mouth.

Edward managed to maneuver her so that her dripping, hot center was directly above his mouth then he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her body down and hurriedly latched his mouth onto her swollen clit, sucking and teasing her with his tongue.

His actions only aroused her more and hurried her pace as her head rose and fell, taking him all in over and over.

She tugged as his balls and moaned against him as she fought to hold back her own release, a feat he was making extremely difficult. Just when she thought she'd be able to wait for him, he thrust his tongue inside of her before flicking it repeatedly over her center. His fingers soon took over the thrusting and before she knew it, she felt her body tighten, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Bella groaned loudly against his cock and the vibrations set him off, his hot cum hit the back of her throat as he thrust his tongue back inside of her and she too finally fell over the edge.

He lapped her up, drinking in everything she offered, just as she did him. Finally, both spent and sated, she rolled to her side, resituating herself to place her head on his shoulder.

Edward wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and held her against them as they gazed up into the crystal clear night sky.

"I hope no one saw that," she said quietly as a cool breeze swept over them causing her to shiver.

"Why? I'm damn proud of that. I made my woman cum twice without ever having to use Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yup…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh God, Edward, please tell me you didn't name your penis Spike," she started to laugh.

He let go of her and propped up on his elbows. "What's wrong with Spike?"

"It makes me think of a really old bleached blonde British vampire with a heart of gold. Pick something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Well… when you think of something else. Tell me, until then, it's Spike."

She fell back on the sand and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I just sucked Spike. Ya happy now… Hmmm…" she said thoughtfully. "I actually like the sound of that. Vampire's are hot."

"Hey!" Edward cried indignantly. "That's it. You're gonna get it."

Bella jumped to her feet and ran towards the house. "Gonna get what? Spiked?! Bring it on baby!"


	6. Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Smile_

Edward rolled onto his side and watched Bella sleep in the dull glow of the bedside lamp. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and she rolled onto her back giving him even more flesh to assault. He took full advantage as he slid down her body and placed a kiss on the arch of her foot before kissing his way up her body.

"Mmm…" she moaned, lazily opening her eyes. "What are you doin?"

"Tryin to wake you up," he smiled as he took her hand in his and raised her wrist to his lips, kissing the tattoo that circled her smooth skin. A permanent bracelet of swimming sea turtles graced her arm in light blues and greens, expressing her ever growing love for the ancient mariners. "We gotta go."

"Edward…" she moaned, closing her eyes tightly as he stood to turn on the overhead light. She rolled over and opened one eye, glaring at the harsh light of the alarm clock on the side of the bed. "It's 4:30 baby… the suns not even up yet."

He chuckled and pulled the blankets off of the bed so that she would have nothing to snuggle into, then after a moment to appreciate her beautiful, bare body, he pulled her to her feet and walked her to the bathroom for a shower. "Get a quick shower, I'll fix us something to eat really quick. We've got to leave no later than 5:30."

"Remind me to kill you when I'm awake," she mumbled as she grudgingly stepped into the shower.

* * *

Edward handed her a bottle of orange juice and a few slices of cinnamon toast and pushed her out of the front door.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said dryly as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Where are we going anyway that we had to be up at the asscrack of dawn again?"

"It's a surprise but it's about a forty-five minute drive so you're just gonna have to keep your griping to yourself for a little while."

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled into the parking area of the Waianae Boat Harbor, just as the sun began to rise. Edward quickly got out of the car and grabbed a bag from the trunk before helping Bella, who was still extremely sluggish, from the car.

"What are we doing here? I'm not fishing. Do you know how often sea turtles get hooked or caught in nets from professional fisherman. They're a threatened species you know. I can't believ…"

"Bella, shut up."

He took her hand and led her to a slip that housed a large catamaran with the words _Island Spirit_ scrawled across it.

She stood quietly as she watched him walk over to speak with a few men before turning back to look out over the water.

"Honu."

She turned to find a small aging Hawaiian lady at her side. "Excuse me?"

"Honu," she said again, pointing at the tattoo that circled Bella's wrist.

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Honu. Sorry, I'm not from around her."

The woman immediately started speaking in some language she couldn't understand and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry, my grandma likes to intimidate the tourists," a woman who looked to be around Bella's age laughed, noticing the uncomfortable look on her face.

"What was she saying?"

"I didn't catch most of it, I can barely understand her most of the time but it had something to do with being a protector. Honu are the personal family gods or guardians in Hawaiian mythology."

"Oh…" Bella replied quietly not sure what to say to that and she'd never been more thankful when her husband approached.

"Ready to go baby?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"On a tour."

"It's not a three hour tour is it?"

"Nope… four."

"Great."

* * *

Bella sat near the side of the catamaran with Edward tucked firmly at her side watching her intently as she let the morning sea breeze and the soft rays of sun wash over her face. "This is beautiful, Edward," she smiled at him, leaning towards him to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

She turned back to the water just in time to see a dolphin jump out of the water and do a near perfect flip right in front of them.

"Oh my God! Did you see that!?" Bella called, laughing as another came to the surface, spinning over as it too flipped out of the water. "Why are they doing that?" she called over her shoulder to the guide that stood behind her.

"They're Hawaiian Spinner Dolphins, aptly named for their high, spinning leaps. They're the most acrobatic of all dolphins, they may be courting, communicating, resting, socializing, nursing or teaching their young. I think they just wait for us to come out every morning to put on a show, even though it's their bedtime."

"Bedtime? But it's daylight."

"They feed at night, so you're in their "bedroom". You ready to swim with them?"

She looked over at Edward and shook her head with disappointment. "I didn't bring my suit."

"I've got them baby." He stood and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom so that they could change then hurried back to put on their snorkeling gear.

The guide made sure they had everything they would need before turning back to make sure the other three people who were on the tour were listening to him as well. "There are just a few things you need to keep in mind before going into the water. First of all, be mindful of where the boat is at all times. Don't get to far away. And when we tell you it's time to come back in. Do it. Also, _swim with the dolphins gently_, but efficiently - calm and strong. Do not chase or pursue the dolphins. _Be responsible for your actions and stay within your own limits_. It is best to position yourself correctly as the dolphins mill, and then parallel within the pod. This way you aren't "chasing," or running the risk of disturbing important activities such as feeding, courtship and nursing. It is acceptable to swim alongside them, but always respect their personal space."

"If you are swimming and a dolphin approaches you, do not reach out to touch it. These dolphins are totally free and wild and have a very acute sense of touch, they rarely tolerate physical contact from humans. Touching or grabbing a dolphin is illegal and is virtually guaranteed to scare them away. Finally, swim in as fluid and graceful a style as you can, splash as little as possible. Keep your arms by your side, adapting the dolphins style, or swim with your legs together, mermaid style, a much more efficient and faster propulsion method . . . dolphins evolved a tail for a reason! You guys have fun and be careful."

Edward and Bella held back as the others went in ahead of them. He could tell she was apprehensive about being this far out in the water but she knew how to swim very well and she just had to get over the initial shock of it.

He eased in before her then helped her down, checking to make sure he had his underwater camera tied securely in place then they merged into the pod of dolphins.

Twenty minutes later, they were starting back to the boat and surfaced to gather there bearings. Bella immediately gasped, drawing Edward's attention.

A smile pulled at his lips as he watched her grinning from ear to ear. She was face to face with a large green sea turtle that had surfaced for air. He managed to get a quick picture before she slowly began to back away, wanting to give the animal as much space and respect as possible.

As soon as they'd given him wide enough berth they were able to make it back to the boat and both quickly collapsed on deck.

"It's so beautiful!" she said to Edward pointing to the turtle again as a smaller one rose at its side.

"You gonna keep bitching at me for getting you up so early now?"

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hell no. You're officially the best husband in the world."

* * *

Edward sat in the living room with his feet propped on the coffee table as he absently flipped through channels. He and Bella had laid down for a nap as soon as they'd returned, both completely drained from the sun and swimming, and he was still waiting for her to get up so they could go get dinner.

He leaned his head back and smiled as he thought about the look on her face when she'd been so close to that turtle. A part of him wanted to rush out and get the film developed but he knew that could wait until they got home. No doubt she'd talk about it for the rest of their stay.

A soft giggling in his ear caused him to straighten but before he could turn around, she planted her arms firmly on his shoulder to keep him still. "Don't turn around."

"Why not? Is there a monster?" he said dryly.

"Yup. A sex crazed one," she laughed, as she bent down to run her tongue along his neck towards his ear before sucking his lobe into her mouth and gently biting down on it. "Close your eyes."

"I probably need to keep an eye out for that monster."

"Close your eyes," she said more firmly.

He did as she asked and she walked around the sofa to stand in front of him, lifting his legs off of the coffee table so that she could kneel between them. "Can I open my eyes now? I like where you're at."

"No, now hush up, I didn't tell you to talk."

She reached forward, pushing the fly of his boxers out of the way, freeing his already hardening arousal, which she eagerly stuffed into her mouth.

A moan escaped him as he felt the moist heat around his cock and he slowly began to grow and ease out of the warmth she'd provided.

Bella braced her arms on his thighs as she continued to assault him with her tongue and mouth, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin at his tip before fully engulfing him again and again.

Edward buried his hands in her soft hair, trying his damnedest to keep his eyes closed as he grew closer to release.

Knowing his body sometimes better than her own, she felt him tighten as his body neared completion and she released him. She stood and pushed his legs together before moving to straddle him. "You can open your eyes now," she purred as she brushed her wet center over the head of his cock and began to ease down on him.

"You're a fucking tease, Isabella Marie," he growled as she finally sheathed him at an excruciatingly slow pace. "If you don't fuck me hard and fast, so help me…"

"What? What are you gonna do?"

He curled his tongue behind his teeth and gripped her hips as he took matters into his own hands and began to pound into her at a relentless haste, her full breasts were bouncing heavily in his face and the entire situation pushed him quickly over the edge.

Bella fell forward, spent from a hurried release as her body continued to pulse around Edward's cock. "I wanted to be in charge for once," she pouted.

He just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Next time. I promise."


	7. Me & Mrs You

**AN: Okie doke guys... there's one more chapter after this one. Again thanks for all the reviews and I would love more!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Me & Mrs. You_

Bella stood at the kitchen sink, staring off into the distance as the waves gently crashed against the shore, with a slight frown on her face.

"What's that look for?" Edward asked as he stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She shrugged and leaned her head against his. "I'm not ready to leave. I never want to leave."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'd have to get another job if we stayed here. I don't think my dad's willing to move the practice this far."

"Ha ha. I just mean that when we leave here we go back to my mother letting herself into the house in the middle of us appreciating each other or Carlisle calling you for an emergency conference in New York or Chicago. Or the hospital calling you in for a patient I know it's part of your job and I've known for years. I just get tired of sharing you with everyone else sometimes."

Edward turned her in his arms and pushed her back against the counter, pressing his arousal into her stomach. "I'm not much for sharing you either," he murmured against her lips. "And we've still got today. We don't leave until the morning. That gives us…" he looked at the clock on the television in the living room quickly before finishing his statement. "19 hours and 37 minutes to appreciate each other as much as we want in every room in this house or out. And we're changing the locks when we get home."

Bella gave him a soft smile before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as his hand drifted lower over her abdomen.

He took the hem of the shirt in his hand and pulled it out of the way, a low chuckle escaping his mouth when he was met with bare skin. His tongue poked through his lips just slightly as he slipped his hand between her legs and between her already drenched folds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushing his mouth against hers as she hungrily shoved her tongue into his mouth. "I want your tongue inside of me baby," she purred.

Pulling away from her momentarily, he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved them both around to the island that sat in the middle of the large kitchen. He lifted her, settling her on the edge before urging her to lie back as he again pushed the shirt out of the way and buried his face at the juncture of her thighs.

"Fuck," she hissed at the hurried attack. She reached down to guide him in his quest, urging him with just the smallest amount of pressure on the back of his head. "...so good..."

Edward flicked his tongue against her clit, teasing her relentlessly with the tip before flattening it for one long, broad stroke, moaning against the sensitive bundle of nerves as he did so.

He thrust to fingers into her slick heat, pumping them relentlessly as he curled them each time to brush over the spot that never failed to bring her over the edge.

"Jesus, Edward, that feels so fucking good," she growled through clenched teeth as her body tightened, nearing release.

Hearing the anxious sound of her voice, he pulled his fingers out of her wet center and rose to his full height, to grip her hips and without warning thrust his hardness deep inside of her.

"Oh God!" she cried as her body immediately tightened around him, milking his cock to release as hers over took her.

He pumped into her a few more times before withdrawing, not ready for it to be over just yet.

"What…" she muttered, her mind in a sated haze as he pulled her against him and carried her into the bedroom to deposit her gently onto the bed. "Edward…"

She stretched her arms over her head, yawning as her body arched with satisfaction.

Edward leaned forward, running his tongue up her body. He dipped it just barely into the slight indention of her navel before following the line up between her firm, lush breasts to the hollow of her throat. "Just lay here and relax. I'll be back right back."

She closed her eyes as the cool breeze of the ceiling fan brushed over her body, tightening the sensitive nipples into pebbles as she waiting anxiously for her husband to return.

When he finally returned, she'd fallen asleep, though she just barely. Her breathing wasn't quite steady enough just yet for her to be in that deep sleep.

"Bells?"

"Hmm…" she sighed

"Turn over baby," he said softly unable to withhold a chuckle when she raised her head and eyed him warily.

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

With a roll of his eyes, he turned her over on his own without any fight. "I'm gonna spank you."

She quickly covered her bare backside with her hands and buried her face in the pillow, squealing in anticipation. "Please no… no Edward…"

"Oh stop your whining," he replied, pushing his boxers down to the floor before crawling onto the bed and straddling her back, allowing his semi-hard cock to rest against the base of her spine. "Relax."

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before grabbing a bottle of lotion off of the night table "This is gonna be cold for a second," he said as he squeezed a small amount of lotion into his hands and placed his hands in the center of her back.

"Jesus," she hissed as the cool substance touched her skin, but her body slowly began to relax as he continued his ministrations. He massaged her shoulders and arms, slowly working his way down her back as he moved further down her body.

With each inch he touched he grew harder and by the time he'd made it to the backs of her thighs, he was aching for release.

Gripping her legs around her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed so that only her legs and her hot center were hanging off of the bed.

Holding her legs just above her knees, so that they bent back under his arms, he thrust into her, hitting her g-spot with every single thrust as he watched his body move in and out of hers.

She moaned and buried her hands in the sheets as her breasts rubbed erotically against the smooth silkiness of the bed causing just the right amount of friction.

"How's that feel baby?" Edward moaned as his eyes took in the firm roundness of her ass as she rose slightly to meet him.

He could feel her body tighten around him with each thrust.

"Just… just shut up and fuck me Edward…"

He curled his tongue behind his teeth and pounded into her roaring his release as he poured himself inside her heat. "Holy hell…" he sighed. "That was fucking amazing."

He pulled out of her and gently lowered her legs to the floor before crawling onto the bed to collapse, completely spent.

"Why haven't we done that before?" she purred with a catlike crawl up the bed to lie beside him.

"Because I think I'm too old for it. That took a lot out of me."

"Hrmm…" she frowned. "So I married the wrong Cullen huh? I should've gone for Emmett? He's younger, I'm sure Rose would've shared."

Edward looked over at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Keep it up missy, I'll get you back for that comment. Just as soon as I catch my breath."

"Well while you're doing that, I'm gonna go write thank you notes and give myself a facial… and swim with the dolphins…" she rambled on as she slowly made her way out of the bed.

Edward just rolled his eyes and let her get a few feet away before jumping up to grab her around the waist and pull her back in the bed. "Breath's caught."


	8. Come Fly With Me

AN: This is it people. The **FINAL **chapter. The honeymoon is technically over but I'm sure once they get home more fornication will ensue, I just won't be writing about it. Please read and review. And for those of you who haven't read it yet my story **Somebody Knows You Now** is still being updated and we have quite a few chapters left to go. If you are reading it... keep it up. I'll be working on a new story called **Drifting** once I get a little closer to finishing Somebody. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.

* * *

_Come Fly With Me_

"You ready?" Edward asked, tugging on Bella's arm as they made their way through the airport.

Bella's mouth fell open. "Can you seriously ask me that? I'm leaving paradise for Forks freaking Washington and the ever-present rain that goes with it," she pouted, receiving a quick kiss from Edward for her efforts.

"Stop your pouting. You've got me to go home to remember?"

"But you're here with me. I don't have to go home with you, I can stay here with you. Let's never go home please."

He stopped and looked closely at her. "Bells, baby, we've had this talk. I can't leave dad's practice. I've got patients that depend on me as well as my family. And if I don't work, I can't keep you in the lavish lifestyle you're so accustom to."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I shop at Wal-Mart and drive 25,000 car, Edward. And the only name brand clothing I wear is Victoria's Secret. I don't care about all the money and you know it."

He sighed and took her hands in his. "Listen. Let's get on the plane and go home. Then I'll see what I can do about getting us a place in Hawaii."

Bella pursed her lips and cocked her brow at him. "What do you mean by get a place?"

"I mean, buy us a house in Hawaii that we can come back to whenever we want. And you can go swim with your sea turtles at the drop of hat."

"Really?" she smiled at him, the sparkle in her eyes causing him to laugh.

"Really," he assured her, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "Can we go now? I believe we had a mile high discussion on the way here."

"What?"

Edward grabbed her hand, pulling her along as they headed toward the gate. "We've got the plane all to ourselves remember?"

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about and she felt her cheeks reddened. "Oh."

They boarded the plane and went through the motions for take-off then after getting the okay took off their seatbelts before looking nervously at each other.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Bella blurted out jumping out of her seat to hurry back to the bathroom.

Edward shook his head in confusion, biting back a chuckle at his wife's peculiar behavior. Of all the public places they've had sex since they'd been together she was getting nervous now?

After a few minutes wondering what exactly was wrong with her, he got up and walked to the bathroom, softly knocking on the door. "You okay baby?" he called through the door, not receiving an answer. "Bells? Sweetie?"

He pulled the latch on the door easily opening it and looked up to find her leaning back against the sink, completely naked. Her chestnut hair that had been pulled up when they'd boarded the plane now hung messily around her shoulders.

"Um…" he stumbled over his words, not quite sure how to respond to the situation he'd walked into but the tightening in his jeans was definitely telling him what to do.

Edward strode inside, letting the door close behind him as he pulled his shirt over his head, silently thanking Carlisle for spending the extra money on the large bathroom when he'd ordered his plane.

Bella hooked her fingers into the waist of his jeans and pulled him against her. Quickly making work of his belt, she pushed his jeans down his legs then bit at her lip, withholding a grin when she found him naked underneath.

"Didn't want anything getting in the way," he muttered with a crooked grin as he lowered his mouth to hers, wasting no time as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling him against her body. A shiver shot through her as her taut nipples brushed against the thin dusting of hair across his chest.

He tore his mouth from hers as he reached between them to brush his hand against her hot center.

Bella tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as he bit at the sensitive flesh of her neck, all the while easing one long finger inside of her and brushing his thumb against the sensitive bud of her clit.

"Mmm, you sure are wet," he murmured against her throat before easing another finger inside of her.

She moaned in pleasure as she reached out to take his cock in her hand, gently stroking it. "So you plan on doing anything with this or is it just for show?"

Edward straightened to his full height, his jaw tightened in determination as his eyes locked with hers. He eased his fingers out of her and raised them to his mouth, slowly sucking them in to taste her sex. "I'm definitely going to do something with it," he growled.

He gripped her hips tightly and raised her to gently ease his tip inside of her, giving her just enough to tease her before pulling out.

"Damn you Cullen, I want your cock inside of me…" she bit out through clenched teeth, barely holding back a scream of satisfaction as he easily thrust into her.

Thrusting into her with abandon, his head fell back as he let himself get lost in her slick tight heat. "Oh fuck… how the hell are you so tight after this week?" he questioned absently, not really listening for an answer, as she tightened even more around his cock.

"Shut up," she moaned, thrusting her tongue into his mouth while she continued to ride him as he balanced against the wall by the sink. "You feel so good," she whispered.

"I'm close," Edward growled. "Cum with me baby. God you feel so fucking tight…"

Bella braced her hands on his shoulders as she met him thrust for thrust, feeling the coiling tension in her center, waiting for her body to explode as he erupted inside of her with a deafening roar.

"Oh God!"

Her head fell back as a blinding explosion of pleasure shot through her, her body rocked against him as she rode out the wave before collapsing against him, exhausted.

* * *

Bella and Edward stepped off of the plane into the welcoming arms of her mother and his parents, all three fussing over the two as if they'd never been apart before.

"Let me look at you!" Bella's mom cooed, pressing her hands to her daughter's cheeks, inspecting her face before stepping back to look over the rest of her. "Sweetheart, you look flushed. Did the flight get to you?"

Bella cast and amused glance at Edward who responded with a smile. "Yeah, Mom, you could say that."

**The End!**


End file.
